Kiss
by Roses of Sharon
Summary: The Romans identified three types of kisses: osculum, a friendship kiss on the cheek basium, a kiss of affection on the lips and suavium, a lover’s kiss.  [SasuSaku]


Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Viz, Shonen Jump, Jetix, Cartoon Network, Madman International, TV Tokyo, Studio Perriot, YTV, and Manga Entertainment.

Summary: The Romans identified three types of kisses: _osculum_, a friendship kiss on the cheek; _basium_, a kiss of affection on the lips; and _suavium_, a lover's kiss. [SasuSaku

Kiss

_1. Osculum_

Naruto smiled, reaching out to ruffle Sakura's hair. "Come on, Sakura-chan," he said, "He'll be home soon." She sniffled, reaching to wrap her arms around her best friend, "…I know. He said he would come back. He promised, right?" She looked up, hoping for reassurance. The blonde pasted a smile onto his face, "Of course, Sakura-chan. Sasuke always does what he promises. Uchiha's honor, right?"

The girl nodded, wanting so much to believe in her friend, wanting so much to believe that her Sasuke-kun would come back to her. Slowly, she stood on shaky legs, her lips trembling even as she smiled. "Thanks, Naruto." She turned, began walking back to the lonely Uchiha Estate, before she suddenly turned back, "You should go back to Hinata-chan. She's probably lonely, all by herself."

And before he could nod and jump off, she planted a kiss on his cheek.

_2. Basium_

The little girl's hand inched up her mother's side until she finally found the gloved hand. She had always loved her mother's hands, though they were hardly ever free from the black leather gloves. They weren't like other mommy's hands – they were strong and tough, with short, clipped nails and calluses. Other mommy's hands were soft and white and pale and smooth. But _her _mommy's hands were _strong_! Her mommy could break up the ground with one punch.

Well, she had never actually seen it happen… but her daddy had said so once, and daddy never, ever lied.

But today was her first day at the Ninja Academy, and she was scared. Daddy said it would be okay, but he wasn't here… He was off on a mission, just like she would be once she graduated. She would be a _genin_. Of course, daddy was already jounin _and _ANBU, but one day, she would be just as good!

Cautiously, she looked up at her mother's face. Green eyes crinkled as the lips formed a smile, "Bye, Tsuki-chan! Mommy will be here to pick you up later, okay?" Tsuki smiled back at her mother, "Yes, kaa-san. I'll be waiting." Her mother grinned, "I doubt that – I'll make sure to be on time, okay?"

The little girl just shook her head. Her mother was _never _on time. Early, yes. Late, yes. On time? Never.

She turned and began to walk away before her mother swung her up, grinning, and planted a kiss on her lips, "Bye, Tsuki-chan! Good luck!"

_3. Suavium_

She was waiting, still. Tsuki-chan mustn't know, of course, so she didn't tell her, just sent her off to the Academy. She didn't want anything ruining her first day in school. Tsuki-chan was a smart girl, and she had earned the right to enjoy that first day.

But, still, she was worried. Sasuke was never late. Early, usually. On time, sometimes. Late, never. He was always, always there. He would come back a day early, and he would skip the hospital visit – she was a medic, he would explain calmly, why visit the hospital if he had someone waiting for him right here?

And, yet, he was late. He wasn't _supposed _to be late. He was Uchiha Sasuke, for pity's sake! Uchiha Sasuke was never late to _anything _no matter how he hated it.

She shifted in her chair, staring out the window toward Oto, trying to squash that tiny, tiny fear that Sasuke would leave her. He wouldn't, right? Of course not! He loved… He loved Tsuki-chan. He loved power. He loved his clan.

Did he love her?

Suddenly, she didn't know.

A sigh issued from her mouth, "Sasuke-kun… come home, ne? I love you, remember?"

"I remember," said a deep voice from behind her.

She spun, hand going to the kunai pouch she wasn't wearing. "Sasuke-kun!" He glanced at her before looking back out of the window, "Hn."

It was a symbol of how much he had grown to know her that he wasn't even surprised when her body hit his and her arms wrapped around him.

"You were late," she said.

He looked down at her and raised a single eyebrow.

"You don't remember?"

"It's our anniversary today, you idiot!"

He looked back out the window. "Aa."

She whined, "_Sasuke… _today is the day when you are supposed to take me out for an expensive dinner, with a new cocktail dress, and you're supposed to buy me flowers!"

He looked down at her again.

"Aa."

She shook her head, sadly. "Sasuke-kun…"

She looked up at him, only to find him looking down at her instead of out the window.

Their faces inched closer together.

_Suavium_.

A lover's kiss.


End file.
